


Just in time

by draconili



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconili/pseuds/draconili
Summary: You didn't know that this would happen.  You were just glad that Lucifer arrived when he did.TLDR; Lucifer saves you.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Just in time

You had been staying in the devildom for months, and made pacts with each of the brothers. You enjoyed their company greatly, from belphegor's cuddles to asmodeus's random shopping trips. In fact, you were certain you never wanted to leave. The only demon you'd yet to have made a pact with was lucifer, though you discussed it, and he gave you a spell to permit you to summon him when need be. "Only for emergencies" He had said, smiling lightly, but grimacing when Mammon came into view. 

It started as a normal day. 

You went to class, feeling a little more tired than usual, and found yourself with Belphegor walking you home. That was what was assigned, anyways, not that you were completely sure that mammon wouldn't snatch you away, or one of the other brothers. 

You did, however, feel in a haze that day. Extremely tired, and rather zoned out, you did have difficulty sleeping and struggled to rest. Still, you pushed on. Not wanting to disappoint Lucifer, butterflies growing in your stomach just thinking of his face. 

You had it rough. 

Everyone noticed it. 

When the bell rang for the last class of the day, Leviathan grabbed Mammon and dragged him away, muttering about his brother owing him money, and the other brothers were nowhere to be seen. However, Belphegor was at his desk. You approached, finding him napping. His snores were so gentle, and he'd done all his work that day, so you knew he'd done great. Couldn't fault him for trying to make it through class. You felt guilty waking him up, so you found yourself leaving him there, scribbling a note that you were heading home. 

You mused about the fact that you began to see the house of lamentation as home, before placing the note gently down, and walking out of class. You shook off the anxiety, knowing you had to walk home alone. You didn't want to wake Belphie, after all, and would take responsibility to anything that happened to you. 

Calming yourself, you began to walk home, step after step. You were extremely tired and dead on your feet at this point, and wished you could just call one of the brothers to pick you up. But you weren't that lazy, nor selfish, though it would be nice to be carried. 

You hair stood on end at some point, and you knew you were being watched. You carefully stopped at a vending machine, using the side angle to try and see who was behind you. It was a low level demon, you realized, but one that was hostile towards you before during school. 

You quickly began to walk away after getting a soda to not look suspicious. You were close to the house of lamentation, and you found yourself relaxing as soon as you were in the door. You knew the brothers might not be home yet, and mostly were probably working or hanging out in their rooms. 

You didn't expect a hand to catch the door and slam you against the nearby wall. A snarl was heard, as your ears rang and you groaned. You opened your eyes to see said demon in front of you, and frowned, feeling fear spike, but trying to keep calm. "I bet you thought you were safe." He snarled, and you stared at him. You gulped, wishing and praying one of the brothers would get there before you'd have your throat torn out. 

He raised a clawed hand slowly, "Are you pretending to be brave? Disgusting." That's when you heard it. The telltale sign of Lucifer walking down the hall. You knew. Each time one of the brothers would accidentally knock something over or hit a wall, Lucifer would be out of his room quickly to see what was going on, and lecture accordingly. The demon didn't seem to hear, though. You took deep breaths. "Are you sure about this?" You asked, gentle, quiet. He snarled, growling down at you. "Quiet, wench!" He whisper yelled. And he raised his hand, towards your throat. You looked up, as Lucifer reached the top of the stairs and looked down. You saw his face go through so many emotions. From Annoyance to pure horror, to pure anger. His horns and wings unruffled.   
"Lucifer. Please, save me. I beg you..." You said desperately, with a tilt of fear as the claw dug into your throat, and began to draw blood. You were panicking, then, and couldn't do a thing.   
Trapped, at this demons whim, you could only mentally beg that you'd be freed. Not killed. 

\--- 

Lucifer heard a bang, assuming it was Mammon messing around. He'd recently fell whilst trying to steal something, and if Lucifer didn't check it out, he knew it'd bother him and prevent him from getting work done. So he got up, leaving the room and closing the door quietly. He liked to sneak up on Mammon so he couldn't run, a force of habit when it came to lectures. 

He made it to the beginning of the staircase, and turned, time feeling like it slowed. That was a demon. Definitely threatening you. 

His face fell. going from annoyance to sheer panic to anger, desperation to save the one person he'd grown to love. He transformed, and launched down the stairs. He could smell your blood, tantalizing, like the fear coming from your body, but he only wanted you to be safe, loved, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing you. It was so overwhelming. 

He let out a enraged warcry. He hadn't felt this angry since the great celestial war. 

The demon turned, and growled. "You bitch, you actually summoned him?! You didn't have a pact with him!" He shouted, drawing back his hand and snapping it forward to rip out your throat. Barely. Just in time. Lucifer made it. He grabbed the demons wrist. 

"You dare put your filthy hands on them?"

Lucifer was absolutely fucking livid. he was going to make this demon pay more than ever before. He was going to drag this out, make sure no one ever dared come near what belonged to him ever again. 

\-- 

You heard loud screaming suddenly, after a cracking noise. The demon crumpled, and you did too, finding your body giving away. You watched as lucifer mumbled some kind of spell. Magic handcuffs wrapped around the demon's wrist. One of which looked very, very twisted. You knew it was broken. Somehow, you didn't feel much sympathy for the demon. Mostly fear. Relief. Sorrow. and like an idiot.   
"L.. lucifer.. I was so scared.." You whispered. You trembled hard. Lucifer snapped his fingers and the demon screamed as he was suddenly teleported away, and Lucifer turned around to drop to his knees, pulling you close. He tucked his chin against your head, shaking a little himself. You hugged him, sobbing gently "I'm so glad you came." You said, holding him close. You pressed your face against him, and he shifted, grabbing your cheeks to look you in the eyes, pulling back a little. "I am so sorry, my beloved."

You flushed, somehow able to even though you were exhausted, and closed your eyes. You leaned up to brush your lips against his as he began to speak. "I could not bear the thought of something happening to you. I will make a pact with you. "   
He said, and you stared in shock. "I'm sorry, I.. this is my fault. I went home by myself because I felt bad making Belphie wake up just to walk with me. I realized I was being followed quickly and made it here before being attacked. " You replied. "Please don't feel pressured to make a pact with me, this is my own fault." Lucifer shook his head at that, gently kissing your lips for the first time, then kissing your forehead. "I've wanted to. I do not mind. I'd do anything to protect you." He said. 

You moved closer to bury you head in his neck, feeling a sudden warmth through you. "Hear me, denizens of darkness, I hearby make a deal, a bond, a pact, binding this soul to mine, offering my services in exchange for an item, feeling, or thing." He said, smiling as a warm glow enveloped the two of you. You'd never heard another demon do that when making a pact. "This way of making a pact makes it so you can summon me mentally, too. Not having to call my name, just think of the words and imagine me being there and I'll be summoned. Since if you were unable to speak, well, I'd want you to do that." 

Ever the careful planner, was what Lucifer was. You sighed gently. "Lucy. Please, can we go lay down.. and.. and please don't leave me." You practically begged, and he smiled. "Of course. Anything for you." 

He picked you up effortlessly, wings still out, and carried you to his spacious room. Laying down in the bed, he moved you to curl against him, holding you close like you'd disappear if he didn't. "Please be more careful next time. I.. could not bear the thought of you getting seriously hurt."

You couldn't help but think about the fact that you brushed your lips against Lucifer and kissed him for the first time. Butterflies erupted in your stomach as you cuddled closer and let out a gentle sigh. You didn't want to ever leave this man's side. He was so important to you, more than anything else. You wondered if Belphie would stay asleep at school, and couldn't help the smile on your face. 

Thinking you were asleep, Lucifer sighed, gently, holding you close. "I love you, so much." He whispered, voice shaky. 

He didn't expect it when you replied "I love you too."

When you looked up at him, he had the most adorable blush on his face, looking pleased, but a little shy, a smirk on his face as he leaned down to steal a kiss. 

You felt so content, the fear having left your body, as he rubbed circles in your back, till you fell asleep. 

\---

Belphegor woke up late, finding himself awake at 10pm at night. He snuck out the school, to home. Opening the door he found it empty, and worriedly went to check on you. He didn't know that you'd walk home alone. 

He couldn't find you anywhere. He checked all his brothers rooms except Lucifer. He moved, and knocked quietly before peeking inside. 

You were curled up against Lucifer, cuddling him as he held you close. He was still in his demon form. 

Belphegor smiled as he closed the door, and walked back to his room. Knowing you were safe was enough for him. He crawled in his own bed, and fell asleep. 

end

**Author's Note:**

> just a small one shot. I don't remember how to add original tags on here oops.


End file.
